My Family
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Lila Swan-Mills has to write a report about her family. Swan-Mills Family oneshot. Fluff :)


_Just a short oneshot that popped into my head. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) _

My Family

By Lila Swan-Mills

My family is pretty crazy. I know that's probably a strange way to start about my family but they are, I mean seriously they are. You'll see soon enough trust me.

I'm Lila and I'm nine years old. I'm not used to writing reports but my teacher said I have to so here we go. I live in a huge house on the edge of town called a mansion with my brother Henry, my Moms, my little sister Lucy, my auntie Zelena and my Nana Cora.

Let's start with my brother Henry because he's standing over my shoulder and watching me type, plus he let me borrow his laptop to write this so he can go first. He's my older brother and he's nineteen now. Normally he's away at college but he's home for the holidays which is awesome because he tells really amazing stories and always comes up in my treehouse to play adventures and operations. Sometimes he comes up with rules or tries to tell me off but most of the time he's the best big brother ever.

My little sister Lucy is only two. She's the baby of our family, that's what Mom says. Ma keeps trying to get Lucy to play football with her but it doesn't work too well because Lucy just likes to run and jump. At first I was jealous of her but then Henry showed me all the cool things about being an older sibling and now I like it. Her first word was Lila and she loves to sing songs with us all, mostly The Wheels On The Bus but I think that one's mainly for Mom.

Auntie Zelena is funny. She used to be evil and green but now she isn't. She worked really hard to be good and now she and Mom are sisters like me and Lucy. She's older than Mom and always gets protective of her. It makes me laugh when she calls Mom the baby of their family because she's the youngest. Auntie Zelena always sneaks me chocolates and ice-cream but don't tell Mom! My favourite thing to do with my Aunt is go to the park because she knows the best hideaway spots for hide and seek.

Nana Cora lives with us too. She also used to be evil before turning good, there's a lot of that in our family. Ma says we're a family who always gives each other a chance and that we accept each other for our pasts, presents and future. She says it a lot especially if Mom is upset. Anyway my Nana is a really great grandmother. She says she wasn't a very good mother to my Mom and Auntie Z but that she's trying to make up for it. From what I can see she's doing a good job because she's always there when we need her.

I have another Grandma too called Snow. She's also my teacher which I thought meant I could get out of this report but she said I still had to write it, thanks Grandma. When we're at school she's still nice but she's more fun outside of school. My Ma says she's a badass and I think so too because she said she'll teach me to shoot a bow and arrow! We always have dinner at Grandma's on Fridays which I love because we all get to be together and have fun.

My Grandpa lives with my Grandma and Uncle Neal too. He's really strong and told me that he once fought a dragon! I wanted to fight a dragon but he said no. He tries to be cool a lot but it ends up being more funny than anything else. I love him anyway though because he gives the best bear hugs and even if he's a bit silly he still tries his best for all of us.

Uncle Neal isn't much older than me. He's only fifteen but he's still my Uncle which he thinks means he can tell me what to do which it so does not. My Ma calls him squirt which is funny because he's taller than all of us. Mostly with him I play video games because he has an even bigger collection than Henry which I didn't think anyone could.

Now there's my Moms. I have two and they're both the best. They have a complicated history especially my Mom and Grandma but now we all love each other. My Mom says that Henry brought them all together and now we're a family. My Moms love each other a whole lot. They always make each other smile even though Mom calls Ma an idiot, but I think she means it nicely. Mom moans about Grandma and Grandpa for being too sweet but she and Ma are worse, way worse. They wear matching pyjamas and sometimes swap clothes. They make each other laugh and always cuddle up under one blanket during movie night. Sometimes they fight but they always make up and no matter what they love each other.

Always.

They say that a lot too which is really sweet. My favourite story to hear is the one about my Moms because it's the story of us. My Moms are super busy being the Mayor and the Sheriff but they always make time for me, Lucy and Henry whether it's stories or movies or just playing around. Mom can be strict like when she makes me eat broccoli, ew, but they're both really fun most of the time and I love them a whole lot.

My family is crazy, I said it at the beginning and it's true. We have a messed up family forest, Henry said that not me, but we all love each other and whilst it might be crazy it's my family and I love it.

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
